Sospecha
by salviohexia
Summary: "Steve está trabajando en un importante proyecto, Tony trata de ayudarlo pero el Capi le dice que es secreto. Pero…si el proyecto es tan importante y secreto ¿por qué Steve acepta la ayuda de Barton? Iron Man no puede evitar más que sospechar."
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**Sospecha**_

_**.**_

Tony se levantó y arregló muy temprano esa mañana. ¿Qué? Las once y media eran muy temprano si era domingo. Como sea, Tony se levantó y arregló muy temprano esa mañana para ver si así podía alcanzar parte del desayuno que preparaba Steve para todos.

Normalmente Thor arrasaba con todo. "_Arg, infeliz asgardiano con nueve estómagos". _O eso parecía por su forma de comer.

Corrió a la cocina, sonrió ante el dulce aroma de la miel. Seguro Steve había preparado hot-cakes o waffles. Cualquiera de las dos opciones sonaba deliciosa. Probablemente esos panqueques significarían una o dos horas extras en el gym, pero si eran preparados por el ardiente Capitán, bien valía la pena. "_Nota mental: estás pensando como un mandilón, eso no me gusta_".

Pero para su mala suerte, entró a la cocina y encontró solo a Thor. Tenía en su plato una pila de waffles cubiertos con crema batida, mantequilla y chocolate. Una dieta saludable para variar.

─¿Otra vez tú aquí? ─preguntó Tony con fastidio─. ¿Por qué siempre estás en la cocina? ¿Sabías que hay varios pisos multiusos en la torre? ¿Acaso no había una mujer que estabas buscando?

─Demasiadas preguntas Hombre de Hojalata.

─Hierro, por favor.

Thor se encogió de hombros.

─Aquí tienes mucha comida deliciosa que nunca había probado, y eso contando la innumerable cantidad de reinos que he visitado, y lo vastas que son las alacenas del palacio de Odín.

─No me importa ─dijo Tony, agitando una mano─. El Capi preparó los waffles, ¿no? ¿Me dejaste al menos uno? ─preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

─Ah sí ─asintió Thor─, tu pareja nos preparó a todos el desayuno ─Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, siempre que Thor decía eso pasaba lo mismo; no que no lo fueran, pero se sentía raro─; me pidió que te dejara algo para cuando despertaras, pero dijo que si tardabas mucho era libre de comer más.

─¿Te-comiste-mi-desayuno? ─preguntó, con todo y tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Thor sonrió, llevándose a la boca unos pedazos de waffles con mucho chocolate. Stark se mordió la lengua. "_Al cabo que ni quería_". Tony le dio a Thor una última mirada de odio y salió del cuarto.

─JARVIS, dime dónde está mi Vengador favorito ─pidió Tony mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

─Usted está subiendo al ascensor desde el piso de la cocina, señor ─respondió el muy tarado con seguridad.

─Ja-ja-ja. Siempre eres tan gracioso ─Tony giró los ojos, estúpido sistema, nunca debió programarle una personalidad─. Ya sabes a quien me refiero.

─El Capitán Rogers está en la sala de juntas "B" con el agente Barton ─informó JARVIS.

El tic en el ojo de Tony estaba a punto de volver, pero aspiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

─¿Está Lady Marion con Robin Hood y mi 4 de julio andante? ─preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Cualquiera pensaría que era estúpido pues estaba hablando con un programa, pero cualquiera que pensara eso no conocía a JARVIS.

─No, la agente Romanoff está en una misión para SHIELD… están solos ─JARVIS añadió, seguramente para hacerlo enojar.

Lo cual funcionó. El tic en el ojo izquierdo regresó, mientras Tony le pedía a JARVIS que lo llevara a la sala de juntas. En su mente sólo había imágenes del pervertido de Clint con el pobre y virginal Steve.

Intentaba no pensar en esas "feas imágenes" ─que en realidad eran sexis, pero no lo quería admitir─ porque si no apenas viera a Barton lo iba a golpear en su horrible y estúpida cara.

Salió del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas. "_Si ésta puerta está cerrada con llave, juro que la abriré de una patada… par de… traidores_", pero no tuvo la emoción que él no quería, pues la puerta estaba abierta.

─Hola, ¿qué haciendo?

Steve y Clint, que estaban al final de la larga mesa frente a una laptop, dieron un brinco en su asiento. Tony hubiera pensado que Steve se veía bastante tierno así todo asustado y sorprendido, pero no lo pensó porque eso se le hizo algo… sospechoso.

─Buenos días Tony ─saludó Steve recobrando la compostura, haciéndole un gesto a Clint para que cerrara la lap─, ¿te gustaron los waffles?

─No lo sé ─respondió a Tony, mirando con recelo a Clint que se levantaba de la silla, murmurando un estúpido "Ah, ¿ya vieron qué hora es? Mejor me voy" ─, Thor acabó con todo. Como siempre.

─¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ─preguntó. "_Ay ajá, que tierno eres. ¿Y lo de ahorita qué?_".

─Nah. Pero acompáñame, voy a desayunar en el Starbucks.

La cafetería no estaba muy lejos, pero como a Tony no le gustaba que la gente se le quedara viendo a Steve con expresiones bobas en la cara prefirió usar su auto. El camino estuvo algo callado, Tony miraba a Steve y Steve prefería observar el camino.

Como todos los Starbucks, el lugar estaba lleno ─aunque hay uno en casi cada esquina y al menos un par en cada centro comercial─, así que Tony le pagó a unos sujetos para que se fueran y les dejaran la mesa.

El pastel de limón con el café helado estaba bien, pero le seguía gustando más la cocina de su Capitán. "_¿Qué te dije sobre ser mandilón?_".

─¿Qué estabas haciendo con Clint hace rato?

Steve tosió, casi escupiendo el café.

─Nada.

─Sí te dejé muy en claro que estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? ─ya sabía la respuesta. Él nunca olvidaría ese día sábado, había logrado convencer al Capitán de que aceptara sus invitaciones, y ese mismo día le había enseñado a besar con la boca abierta. "_Hmmm, Steve…_" su subconsciente sonó raramente como Homero Simpson.

─Sí ─murmuró Steve sonrojado.

─Entonces ─le tomó ambas manos─, ¿por qué Legolas y tú se sorprendieron tanto cuando yo entré?

─No pasa nada de lo que te imaginas ─respondió Steve, por supuesto era sincero, Tony no tenía duda de eso, lo que le preocupaba era la expresión de Steve… estaba raro─. El agente Barton y yo trabajamos en algo importante.

─Yo puedo ayudar ─sonrió Tony, besándole a Steve sus dos manos.

─Es… secreto.

─Claro ─Tony puso los ojos en blanco─. Secreto entre tú, Legolas y Romanovich.

─Es Romanoff ─corregía Steve por millonésima vez─, y no, ella no está incluida en el proyecto.

─Barton le va a decir.

─Me dio su palabra de que no lo haría ─suspiro Rogers─. ¿Podrías cambiar de tema? Por favor.

─Como tú quieras Capi, como tú quieras. Hablemos de algo más agradable. ¿Ya pensaste en el asunto SAT? Porque sabrás que es mucho muy importante, soy un hombre y tengo necesidades.

─¿Cuál es el asunto SAT? ─preguntó Steve, viéndose notoriamente más aliviado. Estaba en el plan de Tony quitarle el alivio momentáneamente.

─Duuuh, obvio, "Sexo Ardiente con Tony": SAT.

Steve se quedó paralizado con la cara bien roja. Tony sonrió ante la reacción del militar, era tan virginal que lo hacía sentirse como el mayor de los pervertidos… tal vez lo era. Los hombres que estaban alrededor hicieron cara de asco, las mujeres le gritaron "¡WUUUUUHHHHH!" al Capitán, una hasta se atrevió a decirle "¡No seas frígido!".

Cabe aclarar que cuando llegaron a la torre Stark, Steve no dijo ni pío del "asunto SAT" pero bueno, cada paso a la vez, no había mucha prisa.

Pero una cosa sí, Tony estaba empeñado a saber en qué proyecto importante y secreto estaba trabajando su Steve con Hawkeye.

**. . .**

* * *

_¡Ey! Si alguien de México está leyendo esto y es mayor de edad (con credencial funcional obvio)le recuerdo que este domingo 1 de Julio son las elecciones. Así que por favor, por favor, salgan de sus casas y vayan a votar. Si quieren mi opinión (aunque no creo, ha de ser la que menos les importa) no creo que Peña Nieto o AMLO sean buenas opciones. _

_Ya. _

_Bye._

_La próxima semana subo el otro capítulo (espero). ¡Pasen por mi LJ(salviohexiia,livejournal,com)! No tengo amigos (ok, sí, pero 2 ó 3) y sirve que alguien de ustedes me dice cómo se usa _:D


	2. Chapter 2

_*Nota: Amo a Phil y sigo sin aceptar que esté muerto. Hace una pequeña aparición aquí._

* * *

_**.**_

Los días siguientes, Steve y Clint estuvieron actuando tan sospechosamente como aquella vez que Tony los descubrió haciendo quién sabe qué cosa con la computadora portátil de Barton; a veces se pasaban horas murmurando cosas entre ellos, pasaban horas frente a la computadora ─y eso que Steve había dicho le lastimaba la vista─, y hasta se atrevían a salir… dejando morir solo al "pobre" Tony.

Tony al principio había tratado de mantener la distancia ─aunque claro que quería saber qué estaba tramando ese par─, pero se le dificultaba mucho estar lejos cuando veía que ellos se acercaban más. Y no. Obvio él no tenía celos. Los celos, en sus palabras, eran la muestra de lo patéticas que pueden ser muchas personas.

─Oye, Steve, ¿quieres salir a ver una película? Estoy seguro que Titanic en 3D te encantará ─dijo, pensando maliciosamente lo divertido que sería ver llorando al Capitán. Aunque ese no era el punto, sino que podría abrazarlo y "acariciarlo" para hacerlo sentir mejor. "_Sííííííí_".

─Lo siento Tony ─respondió Steve─, pero no puedo.

─Perfecto, porque ya compré las… ¿qué? ─su boca se abrió tanto que su mandíbula casi llega hasta el piso─. Tú… ¿me dijiste que no? ¿A mí? ─pensó que ya no iba a sufrir los rechazos, del que se suponía era su… "_No lo digas_" su novio. "_¡AAHH! ¿Qué te dije?_".

─¿Ya está listo, Capi? ─el muy estúpido de Barton se asomaba por la puerta.

─¿Van a salir de nuevo? ¿Es por ese proyecto en el que ya llevan 4 días trabajando? ─Tony alzó una ceja. 4 días sin que Steve le prestaba la atención que requería era mucho tiempo.

─Ya voy ─le dijo Steve a Barton, que asintió y se fue─. Sí… es por eso.

─Yo podría ayudarte si me dijeras de qué se trata ─insistió.

─Te diré… pero no ahora ─respondió el Capitán en tono vacilante─. Adiós Tony ─le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

─Está bien… al cabo que no había comprado todas las entradas… ─murmuró patéticamente.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Tony bajó a la cocina ─después de haberse sentido mal durante horas─ para cenar, encontró a todos sus compañeros reunidos en la mesa. "_Al menos regresaron temprano_", se dijo mentalmente cuando vio a Steve. "_Esperen…_" reaccionó Tony, "_esto quiere decir que…_", cuando todos comían juntos sólo podía significar una cosa.

─¡Stark! ─escuchó la potente voz de Nick Fury detrás suyo─. Hasta que llegas ─le puso pesadamente una mano en el hombro, caminando con él en dirección al comedor. Natasha tenía una mueca de burla en el rostro.

─Que desagradable sorpresa ─admitió─, ¿qué haces aquí?

─Phil y yo venimos a una inspección sorpresa ─respondió Fury, "ayudándolo" a sentarse en su silla entre Steve y Bruce.

Después de que lo hubiera ayudado, Nick caminó hasta un extremo de la mesa, en dónde podía ver a todos.

─¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo últimamente? ─preguntó Phil. No era una pregunta a la que no tuviera ya la respuesta, pues aunque lo negaran y negaran, los Vengadores sabían muy bien que la SHIELD vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, apenas percatándose de que Phil estaba sentado junto a Steve, y estaba más cerca de lo que le gustaba. Estaba exagerando sus no-celos, porque Phil tenía una esposa y eso. "_Pero aun así… su silla debería estar más lejos_".

─Pues ─comenzó Bruce, bajando su tenedor─, hace unos días recibí un correo de un tal Dr. Reed Richards, está haciendo una investigación de antimateria muy importante y le estoy ayudando con eso.

─Hmmm, ¿antimateria? ─murmuró Nick─. Pues yo no seré un científico como tú, Richards y Stark pero… ¿No la antimateria tiene que ver algo con radiación gamma? ─preguntó alzando una ceja─, creí que había tenido suficiente de eso, Dr. Banner.

Los ojos de Natasha, Clint y Steve se abrieron como platos, volteando a ver con algo de temor a Bruce, pues había agarrado su tenedor con fuerza para clavarlo agresivamente en la cena. El tema de la radiación era algo que a Bruce le seguía fascinando, y no le había gustado el tono de Fury.

─La investigación no se relaciona con la radiación gamma ─dijo Bruce, batallando un poco al hablar─, sino directamente con las propiedades de la antimateria.

Por debajo de la mesa Steve le apretó una mano a Tony para que dijera algo, que cambiara de tema. Al parecer nadie tenía ánimos de calmar a Hulk.

Tony tosió exageradamente.

─Tengo una pregunta ─dijo, Fury volteó a verlo con molestia, probablemente quería seguir presionando a Banner para que dejara el experimento que podía o no trabajar con radiación gamma─. ¿Les diste al Capi y Clint una misión especial? Porque hace rato que se la pasan secreteándose y pasando mucho tiempo juntos ─aprovechó para lanzarle a Barton una mirada de odio.

Natasha se rió.

─Yo no tenía conocimiento de algo así ─comentó Phil.

─Ni yo ─ahora el regaño que a Fury le urgía dar había pasado para Barton y Rogers─. ¿En qué están trabajando?

─Erm… ─vaciló Clint, pasando la vista nerviosamente de Steve a Nick Fury─. Es algo… personal.

─¿Personal? ─Tony levantó la voz, "personal" no era una palabra que esperaba escuchar─. ¿A qué demonios te refieres con personal? ─preguntó histéricamente a Clint─. ¿A qué demonios se refiere con personal? ─preguntó más histéricamente a Steve.

Steve le sonrió falsamente, murmurándole sin mover los labios un "Te digo después".

─No ─casi gritó Stark─, quiero saber ahora.

─Por Dios ─se quejó Steve al levantarse de su lugar. Thor, que seguía sin comprender muy bien las expresiones que incluían la palabra "Dios" pues pensaba lo llamaban a él, volteó a verlo─. Pensé que ya habías dejado el tema. Pensé que ya no preguntarías.

─¿Cómo no voy a preguntar? Ya nunca pasas tiempo conmigo, siempre estás con Barton.

─No entenderías ─terminó con tranquilidad, aunque se veía alterado. Comenzó a caminar lejos de la mesa.

─No te atrevas a irte ─exigió, levantándose de su asiento─, ¡todavía tienes que explicar…! ─pero fue interrumpido por el ruido del portazo que significaba la salida de Steve.

El comedor en la cocina de la torre Stark quedó silencioso unos momentos. Con enfado Tony se sentó de nuevo, sin importarle la cara de reproche que le daban Coulson y Banner, especialmente Coulson.

─Felicidades Stark ─dijo secamente Natasha─, diste tu mejor actuación de novia celosa.

Tony chasqueó la lengua.

─¿Ella dijo "novia celosa"? Pero los dos son hombres ─Thor como siempre aliviando un poco la tensión sin darse cuenta. Bruce le susurró algo, luego el dios del trueno comenzó a reír─. Oh, ya entiendo. Que graciosa has sido, mujer pelirroja.

Natasha y Clint sonrieron débilmente. Tony seguía molesto con Steve, con el estúpido Barton, con Fury… y maldita sea, con todos. "_Pensándolo bien, ¿qué hacen viviendo aquí? Bola de… mantenidos_".

─Pero… ¿por qué te darían celos, Hombre de Hojalata? ─preguntó Thor, Tony se obligó a mirarlo, esa vez no tenía ánimos de corregirlo sobre su nombre─. Pensé que Clinton disfrutaba únicamente el sexo con mujeres ─Natasha escupió la soda, junto con Phil─, aunque sé de buenas fuentes que con hombres es igualmente placentero.

─Dios mío… ─suspiró Tony, sonriendo un poco.

Clint y Bruce sólo se rieron, y se rieron más fuerte al ver las caras incómodas de Romanoff y Coulson. Nick Fury los observó a todos con detenimiento antes de ponerse una mano en la frente por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Las palabras "Inestable emocionalmente" y "Estúpido" iban a ser anotadas en los expedientes de los seis Vengadores. Quizás "Estúpido" sólo para Stark.

* * *

─JARVIS, ¿dónde está Steve?

─En su habitación, señor ─respondió el sistema─. Y no desea ser molestado por usted… Por cierto, le dejó un mensaje.

─¿Cuál? Dímelo ya ─lo apuró.

─"Púdrete Tony".

─Oye, tú a mí no ve vas a insultar así tan descaradamente, una broma más de esas y te desprogramo ─advirtió Stark agitando su puño en dirección al techo.

Si JARVIS fuera un humano habría girado los ojos y suspirado sonoramente.

─Ese fue el mensaje, señor.

─Oh… claro…

No era su estilo pero no le quedaba de otra, en la mañana se disculparía con Steve, admitiendo que se había portado como una novia celosa entrometida, según las palabras de Romanoff. Le diría al Capitán que respetaba su privacidad y que confiaba totalmente en él. "_No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?_".

_**.**_

* * *

_Ey, subo este capítulo que traté de corregir varias veces. No sé si me salió bien, si hay algo raro me dicen para cambiarlo. Pero es que… estoy tan triste… tan decepcionada en verdad…_

_Era la primera vez que me tocaba votar, y así como la chica anónima (creo que eras anónima, si no, en verdad me disculpo) dijo, ningún candidato era bueno. Pero se supone que hice lo que algunos y voté por "el menos peor". Y ya ven, ganó EPN de todas formas, ¿qué puede hacer uno? Si la raza quiere ser "prole asalariada" sean "prole asalariada"…_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Yay! Último capítulo, ya el final, por fin Tony sabrá que se trae Steve entre manos… ustedes también. __ Seguro es algo diferente a lo que creían, eso espero… está medio salido de onda._

* * *

_**.**_

La noche anterior Tony le había pedido a JARVIS que programara tres alarmas, quería levantarse temprano para disculparse con Steve lo más pronto posible. La primera era a las 8:55am, no tuvo tantas ganas de levantarse mientras sonaba "Hole in my soul" de Aerosmith; a las 9:00am abrió los ojos con fastidio, pero se aguantó para poder escuchar "Baba O'Riley" de los Who; la tercera fue la que lo hizo levantarse de la cama por completo cuando sonó "I saw her standing there", pues se está bien documentado ─o algo así─ que si uno pone una canción como alarma la terminará odiando, y como simplemente no es de Dios odiar a los Beatles, mejor quitar la canción antes de cometer un pecado.

─JARVIS…

─Buenos días señor. Veo que su plan funcionó, lo felicito, está despierto a las 9:10am. Por primera vez.

─Sí, sí, no tengo tiempo de tus sermones, sólo dime dónde está Steve.

─El Capitán Rogers no está aquí, salió de la torre hace diez minutos.

Tony gritó un fuerte "¿¡QUÉ! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES?" mientras se metía los jeans y se abrochaba mal la camisa, inclusive se ponía zapatos diferentes pero no se daba cuenta. Salía a toda velocidad de su habitación en dirección a la de Steve.

La habitación de Steve era tan simple y tan falta de tecnología…

Tony buscó algo… una nota, una carta, cualquier cosa que indicara a dónde había ido Steve. En la cama no había nada "_Ummm, pero huele bien_"; la mesa de noche tampoco tenía nada importante, aunque la foto que tenía estaba muy tierna, eran él y Tony en el parque de diversiones.

Casi bufando se acercó al impecable escritorio. Steve no tenía más que una lámpara, otra foto de ellos en el parque y una foto de él con su padre ─Tony hizo una cara─. "_Maldita sea Rogers, ¿cómo vives sin una computadora_", se preguntó, le era raro estar en un cuarto que no tuviera al menos una Tablet. Abrió un cajón y encontró la agenda del Capitán, "_¡Por fin!_".

"_Pepper y Steve han de ser los únicos en la Tierra que usan estas cosas_", se burló al hojear la libreta. Buscó la fecha del día… Ajá, Viernes 29 de Junio 2012; escrito en el apartado de las 10am, Steve tenía escrita una dirección y un nombre: James B. Barnes.

No tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal James Barnes, pero ya lo odiaba profundamente.

─JARVIS…

No hubo respuesta.

─¡JARVIS!

De nuevo sin respuesta.

─Maldito cuarto que ni siquiera tiene Wi-Fi ─se quejó, arrojando la agenda a cualquier lado.

Dejó de la habitación con fastidio, sin darse cuenta de que debajo de la agenda había más papelería interesante. Una foto, una foto de dos jóvenes sonrientes, uno flacucho y enano y otro más robusto y alto.

Tony salió de la torre apurado, enojado y celoso. Sí, estaba celoso. Steve le había estado pidiendo ayuda al idiota de Barton para poder salir con un sujeto extraño. Le dijo la dirección a JARVIS para que la pusiera en la pantalla del GPS, estaba tan furioso que no podía ni reconocer el sitio.

Probablemente era un milagro, porque no había tanto tráfico. Cuando terminó de estacionarse ─de dejar el carro por donde sea, ¿cuántos dólares le podían cobrar? En serio─ eran casi las 10:20. Tenía tiempo de atrapar al traidor con su nuevo juguete.

Stark entró rápidamente por las rejas del lugar, buscando a Steve para reclamarle y de paso partirle la cara al tal Barnes. La gente de alrededor, escandalizada, lo veía al pasar, y es que Tony daba muy mal aspecto. Todavía tenía los zapatos distintos, jeans más o menos limpios y camisa mal abotonada.

La figura del Capi y su cabello rubio le eran inconfundibles.

─¡Steve Rogers! ¿Qué crees que estás…? Oh…

Dos neuronas hicieron contacto.

Steve llevaba su uniforme de militar ─se veía bastante sexi, seguro ahora Tony tendría un fetiche por los uniformados… "_Pero ahora no es el momento Stark_" ─, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba en frente de una tumba con un enorme ramo de flores. En la lápida Tony alcanzó a leer rápidamente James Buchanan Barnes.

La cara que Tony puso debió haber sido suficiente disculpa.

─¿Recuerdas a Bucky? ─preguntó Steve suavemente, regresando su vista a las flores.

─Sí ─contestó Tony después de un rato─. Dijiste que era tu amigo o algo así.

─Bucky fue mi mejor y único amigo ─sonrió tristemente─, hasta ahora. Lo que casi significa que fue mi mejor amigo toda mi vida… ya sabes, contando todo el tiempo que estuve dormido.

Tony asintió, se sentía tan estúpido. "_¿Sólo te sientes?_".

─Yo iba entrando en la sala cuando el agente Barton me llamó para que viera un reportaje en la televisión ─comenzó a explicarse Steve─, decían que habían encontrado el cuerpo de un soldado desconocido que "al parecer" ─hasta hizo las comillas con los dedos─ había peleado en la Segunda Guerra. Yo sabía que era Bucky…

Tony asintió de nuevo.

─Clint me ayudaba escribiendo correos por la computadora, tuve que hablar con varios militares y embajadores para lograr que Bucky regresara a su país.

─Si me hubieras dicho antes… podría haberte ayudado, sabrás ya que los sobornos son comunes en esta época ─trató de bromear Tony, lo que era difícil al estar tan tenso como él lo estaba al momento.

─No quería aburrirte con cosas del pasado siendo tú un hombre tan moderno…

"_Tsss_", y es que tal vez Tony había provocado él mismo que Steve se alejara. Tony tenía conocimientos en muchas áreas, ingeniería electrónica, ingeniería civil, ingeniería aeronáutica, física ─casi todas su divisiones, que son muchas─, matemáticas, etc…y todos sus conocimientos se le hacían bastante interesantes y prácticos.

Aunque había ciertos conocimientos que no le gustaban tanto pero los tenía porque en realidad no había de otra, el ejemplo más importante era la historia. Era taaan aburrida.

Por eso cada vez que Steve trataba de ver "The History Channel" él le cambiaba de canal argumentando que era programación de viejitos, Steve siempre le recordaba que en realidad tenía 90 años y no 20; Tony también mostraba su aburrimiento por la historia cuando de vez en cuando iban al museo, siempre apurando a Steve para que dejara la sala en que estuviera y se apuraran a ver la exposición principal.

Seguro Steve, aparte de que ya había dicho no quería molestar, no quería que Tony pudiera burlarse de Bucky ni hacer comentarios inapropiados.

─¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

─Oh bueno ─Tony se sobresaltó un poco, sintiéndose un _stalker_─, tal vez lo leí en tu agenda… ─habló rápidamente─. Pero yo no quería, tú la habías dejado en la cama… estaba abierta.

─Me confundes con una niñita y a mi agenda con un diario ─rió Steve.

─¿Yo cómo voy a saber? No uso esas cosas…

Pasaron otros casi 10min de silencio frente a la tumba del soldado caído hasta que Steve le hizo la señal para que se fueran. El camino de regreso estuvo silencioso, como la vez en que fueron al Starbucks aquella mañana, aunque ahora el ambiente era totalmente diferente… Steve se veía sonriente y calmado.

─¿Tienes fotos de Bucky? ─preguntó Tony, aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo y el embotellamiento normal de la ciudad.

─Claro, ¿quieres ver una?

Steve no esperó respuesta y le pasó una foto que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba en blanco y negro y el paso de los años era notorio. Sonriendo a la cámara estaban un escuálido Steve Rogers y un sobreprotector James; Bucky tenía a Steve rodeado de los hombros.

─Era apuesto ─concedió Tony, regresando la foto. "_Tal vez demasiado apuesto_", pensó celosamente─. Suerte que todo el mundo era heterosexual en ese entonces ─dijo, aliviándose él mismo los celos.

─Bueno… ─vaciló Steve, provocando que Tony entrecerrara los ojos─, antes podría pensar que nuestra amistad era perfectamente normal… pero con lo que he aprendido de este año… no sé… tal vez teníamos una relación social sexualmente ambigua.

─¿Qué? ─maldita sea, el tic en el ojo no era algo muy agradable, menos en público.

─Nada, nada ─sonrió Steve─… quizá siempre le deberé esa cita…

─¿Una cita? ¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Rogers!─preguntó Tony escandalizado. ¿Qué? Obvio él no estaba celoso, tratando de mantener el debido respeto, de un muerto. Sólo tenía respetuosa curiosidad de los modos de los años 40.

* * *

Apenas llegando a la torre, JARVIS les avisó que sus demás compañeros estaban en la sala de juntas "A", les dijo que los esperaban desde hace un buen rato y que parecían impacientes, pues Fury y Coulson les estaban haciendo una video-llamada.

A Tony no le podía importar menos. Él ya era un hombre feliz… Steve no lo había estado engañando ni con Barton ─"_cooofff idi, coffff ota_" ─ni con el hombre extraño que resultó ser su mejor amigo ya en la otra vida; mucho mejor, Steve ya no estaba enojado con él.

─Oye Steve, ¿quieres ir a la exposición de la Segunda Guerra que hará el Museo de Historia? ─preguntó Tony a su 4 de julio de carne y hueso mientras subían en el ascensor. "_Qué listo eres Stark_".

Steve frunció ligeramente el ceño.

─No vi anunciada esa exposición.

─¿Qué? ─dijo Tony distraídamente, le enviaba a Pepper un correo, diciéndole que fuera generosa con su billetera (de él, obvio) para darle una buena donación al museo… siempre y cuando la exposición de la Guerra llegara ipso facto─. Ah, bueno, seguro se retrasaron en poner los carteles, porque en serio, ya lo anunciaron en internet. Te he dicho que no temas entrar en la red.

─Ajá ─sonrió Steve, dándole una mirada extraña que Tony prefería no ver.

No quería que el Capitán descubriera su treta, pues era más fácil pagar millones de dólares por una exposición casi casi privada, a pedirle disculpas abiertamente… Sí bueno… él había dicho que se iba a disculpar, pero Steve ya lo había perdonado sin tener que decir palabra alguna. Lo conocía tan bien.

"_Tú sigue soltando lana_", se recomendó de todas formas. Pues no estaban bien esos pensamientos cursis y mandilones que tenía al estar cerca del Capitán. Siendo Iron Man debía tener un corazón de acero. Claro.

─Entonces, ¿sí quieres ir? Ya sabes… conmigo… tú y yo… nada de Barton, Banner, Thor ni Romanovich.

─Sí quiero.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y Steve salió riendo. Tony esperaba que no se estuviera burlando de él.

La imagen que ofrecían era algo rara, por eso cuando entraron a la sala de juntas, los otros Vengadores querían reír pero tenían que aguantarse frente a Fury. Más o menos.

─Capitán, que bien se ve con el uniforme ─dijo Natasha en forma seria, causando que Steve murmurara un leve "Gracias" al ruborizarse─, muy formal. Al contrario de otros ─su vista pasó de seria con Steve a burlona con Stark─ que parecen vagos.

Tony alzó ambas cejas y miró hacia abajo. Madre de Dios, ¿así había salido a la calle? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho antes? Al menos JARVIS debió haberle avisado. "_Sistema del mal_".

─_Hasta que llegan_ ─exclamó Nick Fury desde la pantalla─_, les informaré rápidamente que-_

─¿Ya estás más tranquilo, Stark? ─preguntó Clint con calma, interrumpiendo a Fury.

─Bastante, Legolas, te aseguro ya no te quiero asesinar… Sólo una duda ─Tony volteó a Steve─, ¿por qué trabajar en algo que te importaba tanto con él? Sin ofender ─dijo, aunque no lo sentía─, pero no he visto que sean mejores amigos o algo por el estilo.

─Es fácil ─aseguró Steve─, porque el agente Barton fue quien me informó de la noticia y porque es muy confiable para todo.

─Sí ─asintió Thor─, es como un pozo de los secretos.

─¿Qué? ─Bruce preguntó.

─¿Aquí en la Tierra no tienen pozos de los secretos? Son personas confiables que tratan de que tú… ah, olvídenlo ─terminó Thor, al ver la cara que ponían los incompetentes e incultos seres humanos que lo rodeaban.

─¿Es todo? ─Tony habló, ignorando el comentario de Thor─. Qué aburrido.

─_Por favor, sigan charlando… nadie destruye el país ni trata de dominar el mundo _─decía el ignorado Nick.

─Y… ¿se reconciliaron? ─preguntó Natasha sin poder esconder la curiosidad y el interés. Bruce tosió, pareciendo decir "pervertida".

─Eso creo ─asintió Steve.

─_Si les interesa, su enemigo es un tal Dr. Doom_.

─Creo que lo que Natasha pregunta es si tuvieron sexo ─dijo Thor. Todos lo miraron con asombro, especialmente Bruce. Thor lo miró y Bruce asintió. El dios del trueno parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

─¿Qué dijo, Fury? ─Tony usaba un tono de voz más alto que lo normal al caminar hasta la pantalla sin voltear a ver a nadie─, ¿qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Thor y Bruce lo siguieron, Bruce le aseguraba a Thor que comenzaba a encajar, que por fin se estaba adaptando.

Clint, Natasha y Steve se quedaron más atrás.

─Creo que ya estoy listo para el SAT ─dijo Steve entre risas a Clint, dicho eso lo pasaba y caminaba para reunirse con Thor, Bruce y Tony.

─¿Qué es el SAT? ─preguntó la Viuda al Halcón.

─No te puedo decir, privacidad entre el pozo de los secretos y el cliente ─Clint hizo el gesto de que se cerraba la boca como si fuera un zipper y también caminaba rápido para adelantársele a la pelirroja.

Natasha se cruzaba de brazos e involuntariamente hacía un puchero.

En la pantalla sólo estaba Phil, dándoles a los Vengadores las instrucciones de su misión. Nick Fury se había fastidiado y había decidido hacer algo al respecto: le pidió a la agente María que le llevara los expedientes de los "héroes más poderosos de la Tierra" para anotar algunas cosas… primero que nada había que agregar "Estúpido" a los papeles de los otros cinco y un "Déficit de atención" como pilón a los seis.

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Ya, es el final. De seguro está bien pata pero equis. Les contaré una historia rápida: yo ya me iba a dormir _─_estaba en una etapa zombie de hecho_─_ cuando la idea de "sería interesante que Steve 'viera' de nuevo a Bucky, o que reviviera… no, qué jalada… Wait, ¿qué pensaría Tony". Sí, así pasó. Yo ya tenía la idea de Steve yendo a visitar la tumba de Bucky, sólo que no le sabía dar el plot, ojalá esto haya funcionado, ojalá, creo que pasé de lanza por lo bizarro pero equis. __**I regret nothing.**_

_Besos y mucho amor de mi parte, gracias por leer y comentar *las abraza y las besa apasionadamente… digo…*_


End file.
